


Master

by orphan_account



Series: Spamano Hypnotism Smut [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Hypnotism, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maid kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring cleaning in the Fernandez-Vargas home is rather unconventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> This took far too long to write. Hopefully this is alright compared to Cucciolo!

Lovino smoothed his hands over the poofy maid skirt, looking at himself in the mirror. A soft blush adorned his cheeks and he tried not to smile. This was one of his favorite parts of their roleplays: the peaceful quiet before Antonio put him in a trance. A few minutes to take a deep breath and get ready. 

A gentle knock broke the silence, and Antonio poked his head in the doorway. “You ready?” Lovino nodded his answer and they went to Lovino’s usual spot on the bed. 

“Are you comfortable?” Antonio asked, sitting in a chair beside the bed. Lovino nodded; he always was, but Antonio always insisted on making sure. “Okay. Close your eyes.”

Lovino shut his eyes and listened as Antonio’s voice took on that tone that made all conscious thought impossible. He drifted deeper and deeper until he was completely under. The only thing he knew was Antonio’s voice and how good it made him feel.

The orders filtered into his mind without him even registering them. He was a maid, sweet, servile, and obedient. Of course he was. Wasn’t he always? Following orders made him horny and aroused; that was a normal fact of life, was it not? This was all he ever knew. His whole life was dedicated to following the orders of his master, because master always knew best.

A snap was heard and he woke up, blinking sleepily and stretching. He noticed his master sitting next to him and smiled, sitting up.

“Good morning, master!” Lovino chirped, kissing his cheek sweetly. “How can I serve you today?”

“Well, I’ve got a couple chores for you.” Antonio was smirking a little; he wanted to get as much out of this as he could. He rattled off chore after chore: the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, their bedroom. And Lovino nodded eagerly to each one.

“Of course, master! I’ll get right to it!” He smiled and kissed his cheek, hopping up and getting to work. Antonio smirked wider and sat back to watch.

Lovino was very efficient in this mode; he didn’t dawdle or complain or take excessive breaks. He just went right to work, and did it well. That being said, Antonio got bored fast. The hypnotic suggestion that made him progressively horny worked slowly, and the effects weren’t even visible yet. He could wait though. He left Lovino to work and went to make dinner for them both for when Lovino would wake.

When he finally went back to check on him, he was pleased to find Lovino out of breath, grinding against the bathroom countertop. Even as he seemed ready to lose it, he was still desperately trying to clean the sink. Such a good little maid.

Antonio sidled up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Lovino immediately melted against him, rolling his hips against Antonio’s crotch.

“M-Master~” He gasped out. “Please! Take me~” He practically sobbed the words, desperately hard.

Antonio growled low in his throat and fumbled in one of the drawers for the lube. Not long after, slender fingers were scissoring Lovino open, making him moan wantonly. And then, before he knew it, a heavy cock had replaced the fingers, and he was pressing back against him as it entered.

Antonio didn’t hold back in the slightest. He pounded roughly into the man’s ass, enjoying the squeals and breathless moans of pleasure it earned him. The poor overstimulated Lovino ended up coming untouched, going limp across the countertop. That only encouraged Antonio to pound harder, following him in his orgasm a few thrusts later.

They both lay collapsed on the counter for a moment, panting for a breath. Then Antonio muttered the words to wake Lovino up, and the boy groaned.

“Why do you always leave me so sore after these things…” He grumbled, weakly pushing himself off the counter. 

“Lo siento, mi amor.” Antonio murmured, kissing his neck. “Will a bath and a massage make it up to you?”

Lovino grunted. “Only if you run the bath and clean up afterwards. I never want to clean again.” Antonio laughed softly and nodded. They both knew once the time arose, Lovino would agree without complaint to this role again.


End file.
